


Let's Just Say, He Wasn't A Sporty Boy

by xovercastx



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: Baseball, M/M, Sports, fluffy like a fucking pancake my f r e n s, playing of sports, quick lil one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xovercastx/pseuds/xovercastx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete teaching Patrick how to play baseball after one of his games and maybe uncovering yet ANOTHER one of Patrick's talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Say, He Wasn't A Sporty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about an hour so it may not be my best work but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Thank you for taking the time to check it out.
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts! I need to practice my writing a bit.

“GO PETE!” Patrick screamed from the stands. Popcorn in one hand and an open bottle of water in the other. He jumped up and down as his boyfriend ran to first base, accidently spilling his water on another person.  
“Watch it, kiddo.”  
“I’m sorry!”  
But he almost didn’t care. Of course he was too nice to not apologize, but fuck him! He’s watching Pete, and that’s what matters right now.  
Ok, maybe he should’ve capped the bottle.  
Pete sprinted from first to second base, then to third, and back to home. A home run. Patrick practically jumped over the bleachers to come see the other boy.  
“You won the game! You did it! Oh my God you’re so good at that.”  
Pete smiled at his enthusiastic boyfriend. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”  
The younger smiled brightly before coming to a realization. “I brought you stuff!”  
“What did you bring?”  
Patrick ran back to his seat and pulled out a basket. “I made us lunch we could eat at the park.”  
Pete leaned in to kiss the other boy. “Thanks, Tricky.”  
He pulled the collar of his shirt up to his face and wiped off his sweat. His jet black hair stuck to his forehead. Patrick reached into the basket and pulled out an ice cold bottle of water.  
“Here.” He said handing Pete the bottle. He drank the whole thing in a few sips, then fell back into the grass.  
“Ugh, brain freeze!”  
Patrick giggled lightly and fell next to him. He sits up, pulling two sandwiches and two more bottles of water from the basket. He actually made homemade salsa and bought some tortilla chips, and he was pretty damn proud of it.  
Of course he didn’t forget dessert. Two blueberry muffins.  
The two dig in and talk about the game.  
“You play so beautifully!” Patrick awed. “I wish I knew how to play.”  
Pete’s face lit up instantly. “I have all my gear! I could teach you some stuff.”  
Patrick shot up with the biggest grin on his face. “Really? You would teach me?”  
“Mhmm. You’d look good in my jersey.” He smiled in response.  
Once they finished their lunch (Pete adored Patrick’s salsa) they got ready to play. Pete pulled off his jersey in the middle of the park.  
“Trade shirts with me.” He said.  
“Right here?”  
“Yeah, why not.”  
A tad bit reluctantly, Patrick quickly removed his shirt and tossed it to Pete. He slipped on the loose fitting jersey.  
“Ok” Pete started. “This you can’t put on in public. Follow me”  
Patrick followed the other a few steps away from where they were eating. It was a shady grouping of trees that can only be seen in one direction, which Pete was blocking.  
“Alright, put this on.” Pete smiled as he handed Patrick an athletic cup. “It’s to make sure I don’t smash your balls when I pitch.”  
Patrick laughed hard and turned around to put it on.  
“We’re dating, you don’t have to turn around.”  
“And you don’t have to be so thirsty.” Patrick retorted.  
He turned around and was ready to run off, but not yet. Pete put a large fitting helmet on his head, buckling the straps to secure it.  
“You’re ready.”  
They quickly cleaned up their picnic and put it on the bleachers. Pete handed Patrick a large metal baseball bat, and he went back to his plate ready to pitch. Patrick was nervous, almost dropping the bat on several occasions.  
“Wait, let me show you how to hold it.” He took the bat from the other’s hands and demonstrated the proper stance.  
“Oh so like this?” Patrick asked before proceeding to hold it very wrong.  
Pete stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Patrick, grabbing the bat and guiding Patrick’s hands.   
The smaller blushed a bit, and tried to follow Pete’s directions. He managed to get it right.   
“And swing like this.” He said, pulling the other’s arm back and swinging it out.  
“I got it!”  
Pete ran to pitch, throwing the ball about 1000 miles per hour. Patrick tried to swing, but missed terribly.  
The older smiled. “Try hitting it a little later.”  
He threw the ball back and once again, Patrick missed.  
“Sooner than that.”  
The final ball was tossed and Patrick steadied himself. He reached back and swung with all his might and opened his eyes expecting Pete to tell him he missed again. That’s not how it worked out.  
When his gaze met the sky, he saw the ball soaring through the park, over the field. He stood for a second before Pete called out for him to run. He pushed himself to first base and looked back.  
“Keep running! Until I tag you!”   
Patrick’s feet guided him all the way around the field in a matter of seconds. He slid onto home plate and fell into the sand. Pete ran up cheering.  
“Tricky, that was… Amazing! I can’t even hit that hard! And you were so fast too.”  
The boy smiled bright, standing up and brushing the dirt off his jeans.  
“Thanks. I couldn’t have done it without you.”


End file.
